Suicide Note
by ayamku69
Summary: Aku yang terlalu sensitif terhadap dunia, katamu. [Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong, Jaeyong] Sequel of I Wouldn't Mind with Taeyong's point of view.


**Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong.**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Lee Taeyong's POV_**

 _Aku yang terlalu sensitif terhadap dunia, katamu._

Aku tidak sepenuhnya mati, malah baru saja tumbuh, tetapi aku tumbuh pada saat duniaku sedang gaduh. Padahal hidup ini menuntutku agar tetap utuh.

Kau tahu, tak semua orang menyukai aksaraku yang kelam, maka aku menggantinya dengan bait penyemangat. Tapi aku kokoh dengan keras kepalaku, kusimpan bait-bait itu dalam sebuah nakas di dalam kamar.

Abu-abu kegelapan bercabang. Aku disitu jika fase kehidupan ini seperti spektrum warna dan titik-titik yang harus dihubungkan. Aku tidak bisa berdiri mengkristal, sebab para neurotik terus mendorong. Aku hanya merasa salah, entah untuk apa. Sesak ingin meledak sebelum memotong batas diriku dengan dunia. Semenyakitkan inikah proses menjadi gila, Jung?

Berdiri di titik bifurkasi bukan hal yang mudah. Kalau boleh, aku ingin menjadi gila saja daripada bunuh diri yang katanya adalah dosa. Aku hanya siap menahan sakit pada proses menjadi gila, orang-orang hanya berpikir bahwa duniaku berantakan. Hah! Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Sedikit demi sedikit aku pun tahu, aku mulai lelah tapi aku tetap mencintaimu.

Pada pria yang ku agungkan dalam setiap linimasa, Jung Jaehyun. Semesta di kedua bola matamu, aku semakin menyukainya. Setiap jelagamu jatuh pada kelamku, coklatku hanya mampu menerka. Yang tidak mudah adalah hati dan napas yang terenggut. Ketika lenganmu sempurna di pinggangku dan kepalaku di dadamu.

Ketika ku pandang wajahmu dari titik sedekat ini, aku menyadari sesuatu. Ada bulir keringat yang singgah di pelipis basahmu. Kulit pucatmu, dengan gelora intonasi kau bicara cinta. Dengan binar matamu, protes tentang apapun dengan tawa serakmu ketika kau membercandai tentang dunia. Aku sangsi, tak pantas ragaku yang menantang dunia berada di dekatmu.

Mungkin sepeninggalku, harimu tak lagi istimewa. Mungkin karena ulahku. Kita terjebak dalam hubungan yang dilematis, saling cinta tapi egois. Duniaku saat ini sedang diuji, mengambil bentuk yang abadi ketimbang dunia yang penuh caci-maki. Nafsuku tidak lagi berwujud badan dan perasaan tapi kematian.

Aku tahu diri, mungkin dosaku tak terampuni. Karena yang aku tahu, keinginan mati itu terlahir dari naluri.

* * *

Aku mengetuk pintu rumahmu malam itu, hendak melihat rupamu terakhir kali. Inginku cari tahu roman mukamu, kau sedih, marah atau gembira. Sebelum kita pisah selamanya.

Pernah kukatakan pada sepertiga malam, duniaku bercokol kelam seperti kabut di pelosok terdalam, di mana aku kini berlindung untuk sebentar terpejam. Aku selalu terdiam, dan berulang kali dirimu merasa heran. Aku tidak bersuara dan pula tak berupaya.

 _Sunyi milikku adalah ketakutan, katamu._

Dini hari, tubuhku meringkuk gelisah. Bukan karena proyeksi imaji yang kesepian untuk melakukan. Sebab malam itu genap malam ke dua puluh sejak pertama kuputuskan bilamana dunia secara kontinuitas menuntutku.

Dengarlah, Jaehyun. Langitmu sudah terang, kini malah menyala. Tapi sayang, kau biarkan aku yang padam dalam ruang lingkupmu. Maka aku mengalah pergi, aku ingin bebas.

Selama ini aku hidup dengan kompas kandas, aku sudah melampaui batas. Katakan kutukan ini bagai luka yang tercincang, sebab kini aku selamanya dilaknat untuk bebas. Dan kau adalah baskara yang membakarku, senyummu basah-hangat tertampar derai badai di atas rumput mutiara merah kau menunggu. Tertidur, selagi dibungkus sayap obsidian.

Kehilangan keyakinan menjadikanku antagonis, mungkin kau akan membenciku setelah aku meninggalkanmu. Tak masalah apa aku penguasa atau jelata, di akhir namaku pun hanya bisa di kenang.

* * *

 _Kau akan selalu menjagaku, katamu._

Inginku menjadi budak waktu sekali lagi, akan kubahagiakan dirimu tanpa depresi menggerogoti malam-malamku. Untuk bisa hidup dan mati sekali saja. Inginku mencintaimu melebihi para pujangga, agar dapat merasai senampan buah renjana.

Tapi aku terus berlari karena aku adalah seonggok manusia yang menuntut kebebasan dunia. Terus berlari dari derita dan curiga. Kupersembahkan harta dan raga kaku dihadapanmu kelak. Semua untukmu.

Jika aku sudah tidak ada di dunia nanti, jangan kau menolongku agar terbangun dan urung bertemu Tuhan. Putaran waktu sudah amat menyesakkan. Kata-katamu adalah racun di ujung tenggorokkan, bersama gagak-gagak penjerat tangan.

Jaehyun, untuk mencariku suatu hari nanti, jika kau merindu; lepaskan saja aku daripada kau tunggu sepanjang hari dan membusuk bersama malam.

 _Pernahkah kau berimajinasi kadangkala kau adalah ketidakmampuanku dan tanda ketakutanku?_

Sebab bercinta itu perkara mudah. Sebab becinta itu adalah hal yang lumrah.

Sungai pipi berbaris, maka merana yang dikawal kala imajiku hanya khayal. Aku telah lampau temui ajal-halusinasi jangan jadikan kau bebal arah.

Aku menyerah pada mirisnya dunia, pada hubungan kita, pada sepertiga malam yang kuhabiskan menangis dan percobaan memotong urat nadiku. Jung Jaehyun terabaslah debu-debu yang durja merajut duka jiwa terbanting pantulan asa-asa.

Kau adalah rasa yang harusnya tak pernah ku cecapi dan uap rindu yang melekat pada sukma menjelma lebih indah. Kau adalah alasan disaat aku tidak memiliki tujuan dan mati adalah arena perang mental.

Aku kalah perang melawan iblis dalam kepala, mentalku tak sekuat yang kau punya. Jangan lelah menunggu ragaku, jangan kau toreh asa pada garis imajiner kemustahilan. Jangan kau rengkuh hati yang perih; jangan menyesal saat kau bangun.

Tak apa, beginilah nasibku di ujung tepi. Aku menikmati.

Selamat malam, Jung Jaehyun.

Dari hyungmu yang pergi dengan egois,

Lee Taeyong.


End file.
